


Death No More

by DharkApparition



Category: Meet Joe Black (1998 movie), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have Fallen for her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death No More

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** Gen  
> **Warnings:** S4 of Spn  
> **Summary:** He would have Fallen for her…  
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
> **Author Notes:** Drabblish Crossover with the movie - Meet Joe Black

The last time Castiel inhabited a vessel had been ten years ago. It was also the last task he had performed as the Angel of Death.

No longer was he God's Collector. Because he allowed himself to become personally involved with his subject's daughter. For a matter of three heartbeats, the Angel of God ignored the true reason he had taken the young man's body. Castiel could have easily taken that soul and returned to his current task, but the man's last thought had been of God. Jonathan Sayer would have died without the Collector's intervention and Castiel saw that the value of Jonathan's brief encounter with William Parrish's daughter could be used as a way in to meet Mr. Parrish.

Those valid reasons were overshadowed by the weight of her eyes and the warm scent of her skin. He would have fallen for her, but in the end, he recognized that Susan had been drawn to the vessel and not the angel within. When Parrish came with him willingly; Castiel relinquished his host, leaving the young man's body free of injury and mind clear of the experiences of Angelic possession.

Castiel pushed those memories away to watch over Dean Winchester and pray for his fallen brethren.


End file.
